onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kodama
| occupation = Pyrotechnician | residence = Fireworks | jva = Kumiko Nishihara | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Alese Johnson }} Kodama is an anime-only character that appeared in the Post-Alabasta Arc. She lives on Fireworks with her grandfather, Odama, who she helps make fireworks for the island's annual festival. Appearance Kodama is a young girl with short, black hair parted in the middle over a red, knotted headband. She has purplish-red kabuki makeup under her eyes. She also wears a blue robe with yellow spiked designs (possibly represents fireworks) at the edge of the sleeves, as well as near the bottom of the robe. Under her dress, she wears an orange shirt. She also has an obi tied around her waist. She wears brownish-white shorts and light-brown flip-flops. Personality Kodama is an enthusiastic child that is not willing to give up on a dream, as she wanted to create the firework "Ball 205", despite knowing the risk of creating it. She would go against her grandfather's wishes in setting off the firework and would trust a stranger like Usopp in distracting him. When her grandfather managed to convince the delivery team that setting off the firework was dangerous, Kodama expressed her sadness and ran off crying. Kodama is very confident in her ability to create fireworks, deeming herself as great as her own grandfather. When this opinion is expressed aloud, however, her grandfather hits her, and she begins crying when he orders her to work afterward. Kodama believes that no firework is truly finished until it blooms in the night sky; for that reason, none of the fireworks in her house are "finished." Relationships Family Odama Kodama and her grandfather are each other's only family. Odama taught her how to make fireworks, and they work together year-round to prepare for the annual Fire works Festival. Odama acts stern to Kodama, hitting her on her head with his pipe to discipline her, and he is strict with her about launching the Ball 205 firework her parents made. However, he does this all out of love and to protect her, and as soon as Usopp told him a safe way to launch the firework, Odama wanted to do so to make Kodama happy. Parents Kodama was rather close with her parents and loved them dearly before they passed. A year after their deaths, she does not cry when she thinks about them or tells others about the accident that killed them, but she still has a very strong connection to them, interpreting the rain on the day of the firework festival as their disapproval of her plans to launch the Ball 205. She inherited their dream of restoring the family's practice of building and launching the Ball 205, and she was grateful for their compassion inspirational work ethic. Usopp Kodama initially thought Usopp had come to their workshop to become an apprentice. She immediately confided with and put trust into him, despite not knowing each other prior, and Usopp was greatly impressed with her firework making skills and maturity. He helped her when she felt discouraged by the rain when he spoke metaphorically for her parents, and because he discovered how to launch the Ball 205, he helped Kodama's parents' dream come true. Abilities and Powers Kodama is a great fireworks expert and works with her grandfather in making them for the Fire works Festival. She recreated a dangerous firework called the Ball 205, which her parents were working on until they died. By holding and observing Usopp's three-gauge shell up close, she determined it was pasted together a little loosely, though confirmed that it would still launch okay. Kodama is also quick enough to kick Usopp off his feet, resulting in the latter getting a bloody nose. History Past Kodama worked as an apprentice to her grandfather, Odama, a maker of fireworks. Her parents wanted to create a dangerous firework named Ball 205, to continue a tradition long lost in their family. However, because of a malfunction of the firework, her parents died. Kodama visited their grave regularly, and despite their fate, she wanted to help realize their dream and finish the Ball 205. Post-Alabasta Arc During the Fire works Festival, a year after her parents' death, Kodama continued working for her grandfather and was secretly planning to launch the Ball 205 on the festival. She had commissioned a delivery team to help carry it out when her grandfather was not looking. On the day of the festival, Kodama met Usopp of the Straw Hat Pirates, who had come to her house for gunpowder. Kodama discovered the firework in his possession and took it to examine its craft. She thought Usopp had come to their house to become an apprentice, but as Usopp was helping her load supplies, she was disappointed to hear this was not the case. Kodama confided her secret plan to launch the Ball 205 to Usopp and also told him of the fate regarding her parents. Usopp expressed concern for Kodama and wished to tell her grandfather, but Kodama kicked him off his feet, further expressing her desire to set the firework off. After wiping Usopp's bloody nose, she requested that he help distract her grandfather. When Odama convinced the delivery team not to help Kodama set off the firework, Kodama became angry with them, crying as she ran away to the graveyard. She sat before her parents' grave and questioned if they wanted her to set off the Ball 205, believing that they would stop the rain if they did. Usopp stood behind her and metaphorically spoke for her parents, telling Kodama that she was their dream and that they want her to continue their tradition. After the rain cleared away, Kodama thanked Usopp, who called himself an angel from heaven, before running home. On the night of the festival, Kodama excitedly helped her grandfather set off fireworks. Kodama was awestruck when Odama set off the Ball 205 without telling her. Kodama reaffirmed her wish to herself to create a giant firework like that, and she loudly expressed her thanks to her mother and father. References Site Navigation fr:Kodama Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Children Category:Fireworks Characters